poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambush at the silver mine
Here's how Tonto, our heroes, and the Comanche save John in Ed, Edd, n Eddy Meet The Lone Ranger. view the Constitution stopping at the silver mine as the Cavalry men hop off the flatbed Cavalry man 1: Clear the track, men! Cavalry man 2: Outta the way! Cavary man start walking John Reid to be exacuted Miner: Going to pit! unknown to anyone, someone watches from behind one of the mine track bridges Jay Fuller: My God! Latham Cole: Out here, it's just rock. Flim: Put it on a train, it's priceless. Jay Fuller: What could you buy with all of that? Latham Cole: A country, Captain. A great country. For which our children will thank us. men uncouple the flatcar and boxcar from the train Railway man: Take her ahead! Line her up! Constitution moves into the tunnel Railway mane 2: That'll do! Get these Chinaman out of here! china workers leave Calvary man: Detail, halt! put John on a flatcar then blindfold him the tunnel, 2 mysterious figures walked up Calvary man: Disn't you hear me Chinamen? I said get out! Jay Fuller: Point, arms! the coach Rebbecca: You don't have to do this. You'll take care of us, like you said. You don't have to do this. Flam: We already have. outside Jay Fuller: Load! soldiers do so Calvary man: his rifle at the figures I ain't gonna tell you again! Tonto: up cage Calvary man: What the heck is that? The driver: his bird Gas. That's gas! run out of the tunnel Tonto: his bird Little Strongheart: Nice work. Drumrols Jay Fuller: Shouler arms! Latham Cole: I was at Gettysburg. Twelve-thousand casualties before lunch. Know what I learned in all that carnage? Nothing is accomplished without sacrifice. Rebecca: on him Latham Cole: her Danny: Leave her alone! Flam: Stupid kid! him Rebbecca: Danny! Outside Railway man: the switch Nice and easy! The Driver: Get out! Get out! Railway man: What the heck?! The Driver: GAS! GAS! GAS!! train starts backing up towards the silver cars Jay Fuller: Ready! cock their guns the coach Latham Cole: I'm gonna have to teach you about respect, arent I, son? Rebbecca: No! [Outisde Jay Fuller: Aim! John Reid: himself Jay Fuller: FIRE! train bumps into the cars and the rear car blocked the soldiers before John was killed the coach, everyone feels a jolt Latham Cole: What the heck just happened? Butch Cavendish: the cab and finds no one there Ernie: Huh? Butch Cavendish: a pile of birdseed and a bit of buffalo hair snarls Ernie: That damn indian and young buffalo!! they hear Indian calls camed out of the sky, and killing several man Flam: Ernie! You and Butch get the train going! arrows fly out of the sky, Tonto and Luke start moving put of a tunnel Jay Fuller: Attack! Maintain order! To arms! Tonto: Hold on, Kemosabe. Luke: We'll get you out of here! and Tonto gently bump into the flatcar and start pushing it John Reid: Tonto? Luke? serveral men are shot down John Reid: What was that? Tonto: No reason for concern. Jay Fuller: Over here! To the guns! Defensive position! Rebecca: John! John Reid: Rebecca! I'm coming for you! Rebecca: John! Jay Fuller: Rally on me! sees the comachie on a hill top Indian: native, they charge Jay Fuller: Lord, save us. a few feet from the mine, the rest of our heroes wait Little Strongheart: up to them The Comache tribe's comin' in! We gotta git' goin' now! Twilight: But we need to wait for Tonto, Luke, and John! Steamy: We ain't got a choice! We don't go in now, we ain't gonna go help at all! Wev' gotta git' goin' now! Load all the Potato Diggers! And git' that Gatlin' Gun ready! and Luke soon approach the tunnel Butch Cavendish: Faster! his gun at the driver Now! Ernie: Step on it, don't let them get away! Driver: the regulator Jay Fuller: Hold a firing line! man gets shoot down Hold you positions, gentleman! Comache tribe are getting closer Jay Fuller: Hold! closer Jay Fuller: Steady! his .45 colt closer Jay Fuller: For God! And for country! point the Gatling guns, and the tribe gets closer Jay Fuller: Fire at will!!! the Cavalry men fire indians get killed with John, Tonto and Luke John: Tonto, what is that? Tonto: back and sees the Constitution driving behind them indians get killed Tonto: Now... must to jump! John: Left or right? Tonto: Yes! jump into a side tunnel as Luke follows Butch: a canister of kerosene gets the blindfold off and then the canister lands next to them John Reid: Kerosine? Calvary man: What are you trying ta do? Blow up the whole mountain? Butch Cavendish: Trust us! a stick of dynamite Ernie: These guys have hard time staying dead. thows it in and causes a fire ball Jon Reid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! run down the tunnel and then jump into a river in the cave to the battle Jay Fuller: Cover the flank! get killed Jay Fuller: his .45 colt Chief: YAH!! Jay Fuller: him and then when the Cheif falls, he drops his sword and looks at his glove view of dead indians some whistles sound Flim: What's that? Flam: Sounds like another train. Ernie: up What's going on you 2? Flim: We can hear another train. Ernie: Impossible, the Constitution's the only one here. Flam: Then why do we hear whistles? Ernie: Because COLE'S train is here. whistles sound again Ernie: Then again, I could be wrong. Flim: Keep that, to yourself. our hereos race in Evan: Take no damn prisoners! Shoot em' all! of the team fire their guns from the engines and the flatcars, as Rainbow, Shining Armor, Glaceon, Brian, and Vaporeon operate the five Colt-Brownings, as Little Strongheart operates the Gatling Gun Rattlesnake Jake: RAH!! firing at the men whole bunch of Cavalry men are shot down, and those who try to fire are shot before they can Jay Fuller: Rattlesnake Jake My God! Rattlesnake Jake does exsist! Rattlesnake Jake: as he shoots dwon Cavalry men Braeburn: his shotgun Take that, savages! all soon leave with the others and Tonto come out of the water Tonto: his crow lying on the riverbed with elderyly Tonto Tonto: his crow Will: Mister Tonto? Mister Tonto? You mean, they killed all of them? The indians, the settlers... Dan? For silver? in the story John: You were right. There is no justice. up to Tonto and takes a seat next to him Cole controls everything. the railroad, the Cavalry, everything. If men like him represent the law, I'd rather be an outlaw. Tonto: That is why, you wear the mask. John Reid: the mask others pull up Little Strongheart: Tonto! Tonto: Well, what happened? Evan: We wer' too late, the damn Cavalry shot down every one of them. Loco 131: Ah' just can't believe the Cavalry would side with them damn jerks. Thomas: Well, it's obivious what we should do now. We've got to find a way to take down Latham Cole, Butch Cavendish, The Cavalry, Ernie, and the Flim Flam bros. Braeburn: Well, what can we do? Cheif Thunderhooves: We have to stop them. Silver: neighs Silver is standing a on tree just a few feet away wearing John Reid's hat Tonto: Something very wrong, with that horse. John Reid: in agreement Apple Bloom: So, what'll we do? Evan: Ah' have an idea. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Stuingtion